User talk:Rappy 4187
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikia Developers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:ShowHide page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sean Colombo (Talk) 19:59, 2010 April 22 Taking Responsibility I'd like you to step forward and take responsibility for deleting my comment with a link very similar to your own. In distinction to your own address given, mine actually worked (at least for me), where as yours still does not work (for me, or presumably, anyone else). Perhaps you could restore the entire page, rather than stealing credit for my contribution, and screwing it up in addition. -- ThatOne 16:51, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :A little context would help. I haven't a clue what you are referring to. Rappy 17:56, November 26, 2013 (UTC) sup.css Hi, Rappy 4187. Can you let us know which terms they violated? That plugin was pretty nice that allow you post your own favorite image. It just a question.--''留永锋'' (Reply←→ ) 19:35, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :This script allows customization that are outside of our and was being abused. Custom user page backgrounds is a violation of that policy. Rappy 19:37, November 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Does that also count when I use "User:Yong feng/wikia.css"?--''留永锋'' (Reply←→ ) 21:27, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :::No. That CSS is your personal CSS file. Any changes there are permitted. Rappy 00:09, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Modding help Is there a way for the Resident Evil Wiki to change the twitter message on "SocialIcons"? A few fan sites think we're being snobbish by using it (particularly relating to articles with factual errors), and I think the German version's "By Fans, For Fans" would be more 'community-friendly'.-- Forerun ' 20:24, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :The entire preferences part is simply extended. You ''should be able to do something like this: var SocialMediaButtons = { position: "top", colorScheme: "color", buttonSize: "35px", wikiTwitterAccount: "default" de: { google: "Teile diesen Artikel auf Google+", facebook: "Teile diesen Artikel auf Facebook", twitter: "Teile diesen Artikel auf Twitter", vkontakte: "Teile diesen Artikel auf VKontakte", weibo: "Teile diesen Artikel auf Weibo", via: "via", twitterAccount: "Wikia_de", twitterMessage: "+von+Fans,+für+Fans.+" }, }; :Obviously, only include the ones you wish to change. I have not tested this, but this should simply overwrite the default messages. (Again, if you wish to leave it default, just do not include the line to change it.) Rappy 22:10, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Lua Navbox Hi, on Community Central you answered a couple of my threads and you seemed to be quite on-the-ball when it comes to the syntax of Wikia pages and as you're part of the member of the Community Support team I thought you might be able to help me with a little problem I'm having. In this forum thread on this Wiki I asked a question, asking why Navbox is giving script errors on my Wiki, which is a problem another user has tried and failed to solve for me. [[User:Fuse809|'''Brenton]] ( · · talk · uploads) 07:03, January 22, 2015 (UTC) WikiaBot What's up with the permissions that WikiaBot handed out that you undid? ~Curiouscrab (talk) 02:27, October 5, 2015 (UTC) ArchiveBoards Why did you delete this? Claiming it "violates the tou" is generic and I find it insulting to have a script removed when I actually talked to Staff months ago and told that nobody had a problem with it on principle. Please explain why you have u-turned on this decision. --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | Tabber Code | Channel 18:50, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for messaging me. I have restored the script based on the prior discussion. My apologies. Rappy 19:18, December 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks Rappy. It's understandable why it might have been deleted, so accept my apologies for being unnecessarily harsh. :) --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | Tabber Code | Channel 19:29, December 1, 2015 (UTC) DisableArchiveEdit This message has appeared on South Park Archives wiki. "w:c:dev:DisableArchiveEdit/code.js" was not found (requested by user-supplied javascript). Do you know what this means and or how I can fix it? Thank you. Aguziel :I've fixed this. :) Rappy 15:48, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Changing the links for scripts in infobox Before you started mass editing to fix references to the MediaWiki namespace I wanted to actually change the Template:Infobox JavaScript so that it made those replacements automatically without mass editing. This can be done even now using a bit of Lua magic, and I think it is more future proof to run the bot (again) to remove the references to MediaWiki. In any event, Lua can even support those, for example: -- local p = {} p.main(frame) local scriptLocation = mw.text.nowiki(frame.args1) return scriptLocation:gsub("%[%[^MediaWiki","main| }}} As far as I can tell this can't be done with parser functions.[[User:Dessamator|Dessamator (talk) 13:09, January 20, 2016 (UTC) MediaWiki:ImportJS Hello. I was wondering if the MediaWiki:ImportJS allow us to import JS like this or we still have to import it on Wikia.js or Common.js? Aphrodite Sweetheart (talk) 02:17, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :Any script that has been approved here can be loaded into ImportJS. Rappy 03:44, February 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you very much. Aphrodite Sweetheart (talk) 00:53, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Deleted Script I know that Wikia has rejected this script, but why did you delete it? MediaWiki:WikiGuard/VirusTotal.js.Code Lyoko Wiki: User: Deadcoder 20:47, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :Because you keep editing it and submitting it for code review even after being told this is not something we will approve. Rappy 20:56, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Fine. Could you please email me the last version of the code? Code Lyoko Wiki: User: Deadcoder 20:57, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :::No. I can not. Rappy 20:59, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::Then could you please use Special:Undelete, wait 10 minutes for me to copy the code, and re-delete it? Code Lyoko Wiki: User: Deadcoder 21:08, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::No. You've had more than enough time to secure this code after being told it would not be approved. Any further discussion on this will have to be through . Rappy 21:12, March 13, 2016 (UTC) BackToTopButton script Hi Rappy, it seems your recent edit to the script has caused an error. Please look into it. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 07:24, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :Fixed. Thanks for the heads up. Rappy 15:27, May 14, 2016 (UTC) AjaxRC I'm getting an error in this script, and it's stopping my other scripts loading too. – Ozuzanna 08:04, May 25, 2016 (UTC) SnowStorm I'm not sure whether you've seen my comment on this blog, but I've been experiencing issues with the SnowStorm.js, where the snow doesn't show up properly, instead showing up transparent, or (in my wiki's case) red. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 07:04, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :Which wiki would that be? o_O Rappy 16:39, May 26, 2016 (UTC) ::C.Syde's Wiki. But I don't think it really matters amymore, because apparently the issue has been resolved, since another user says that they've fixed the issue. For some reason the snow was changed from white to red, but now they've changed it back to white. It just needs to be reviewed and then the issue will be completely resolved. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 20:55, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :::Ah, yeah, that's already been resolved. Rappy 20:57, May 26, 2016 (UTC) User Tags Hi. I'm from the Fuller House Wiki. I was wondering if you could help me add custom user tags for some users on our wiki, as I have tried but failed. Let me know if you can Kind Regards Daniel Viglietti (talk) 10:17, June 4, 2016 (UTC) :I would suggest ProfileTags. Rappy 04:01, June 5, 2016 (UTC) AjaxRC Hello. AjaxRC not working on some sites, could you fix it? FANSG (talk) 18:39, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Help Hi, Can you check http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Chat.js?cb=1359. Please, that's so important. Dawid2 Dyskusja 16:19, August 5, 2016 (UTC) And once more, how you can. Dawid2 Dyskusja 19:18, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Nuke I'm not going against your decision of why you deleted it on Dev Wiki, but would it be okay for me to use it in my personal JS as I have the source code? — Ozank 18:55, November 16, 2016 (UTC) :Can this JS work for users, now that it's been deleted on the Dev Wiki? Several users happen to use the nuke JS, so I'm wondering whether it will still work for them or not. I've never tried using the nuke JS myself, since I have no reason to use it, although I guess it wouldn't hurt to test it on a testing wiki. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 22:46, November 16, 2016 (UTC) ::I haved used that utility script to delete all pages and after I went to a wiki where I had the import script, I recieved an error saying that it's not found because it's no longer on the dev wiki. The best thing to do incase the script you want to use ever gets deleted is copy the full script that's already here and put it on your personal javascript profile so you can use it for later use when you need it before that gets deleted here.--Muzzarino 16:53, November 18, 2016 (UTC) :::In the interests of transparency, I've sent in an email querying the deletion as I feel it sets a problematic precedent. I'll update here when I get a reply, assuming Rappy doesn't answer the points raised himself. ::::For reference, the script has been restored. Snow Storm script Hey, Rappy! I just wanted to let you know that due to the recent edits made to MediaWiki:SnowStorm.js, it no longer works on my wikis.--Annabeth and Percy��It's the joy that we feel and the love that we share. There's a little bit of Heaven everywhere.�� 04:05, December 2, 2016 (UTC) :Fixed. Thanks for the ping. Rappy 04:42, December 2, 2016 (UTC) :You're very welcome! And thank you!--Annabeth and Percy��It's the joy that we feel and the love that we share. There's a little bit of Heaven everywhere.�� 05:20, December 2, 2016 (UTC) DisplayClock Change Hello, I recently noticed that you changed the DisplayClock JS. I found this out because randomly, my UserTags script completely stopped working on the Mope.io Wiki. I had not changed it, it just randomly stopped functioning at all. I began uninstalling JS to see what was the problem, & when I uninstalled DisplayClock, UserTags began working again. You were the only one to change the DisplayClock JS within the last year or so, & it does not appear that UserTags was changed. Could something you did have possibly caused this? I’m still a newb, so I’m just trying to use order of probability. In addition, it appears that all of the Wikis I use with DisplayClock have this problem. Removing DisplayClock sets UserTags to working again, but still, I like DisplayClock, so I was wondering if you could look into it. I put DisplayClock back up on Mope.io just in case you wanted to look at it, & you should also be aware that DisplayClock itself is not working, it’s not just disrupting UserTags. ~Ursuul 08:41, January 18, 2017 (UTC) :This was fixed. It was an oversight/unsaved edit that caused the issue. Rappy 19:12, January 18, 2017 (UTC) MediaWiki:CategoryRenameAuto-update/code.js Can you look at this code and why it doesn't work on w:c:sr.starwars? ~[[[User:Quentum|'Q'''uəntumii'ð''' the '''W'ise'']]]→answer/write 22:02, January 23, 2017 (UTC) I'm sorry. I do not have the time to investigate right now. I would suggest asking in the Forum here... or the Discord channel. Rappy 22:04, January 23, 2017 (UTC) MW translations Hello! Would you mind putting the translations from MediaWiki:UserActivityTab/code.js to correct language subpage of MediaWiki:User-activity-tab to make it work globally? ~[[[User:Quentum|'Q'''uəntumii'ð''' the '''W'ise'']]]→answer/write 12:00, February 25, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry, I'm not sure what you mean. Can you elaborate? Rappy 19:22, February 26, 2017 (UTC) :: I assume he means adding translations from MediaWiki:UserActivityTab/code.js to github:Wikia/app/blob/dev/extensions/wikia/UserActivity/UserActivity.i18n.php. -- Cube-shaped 20:09, February 26, 2017 (UTC) :::No, I mean to update MW pages on Wikia, for example MediaWiki:User-activity-tab/be is in English, while on the JS page there's a translation. ~[[[User:Quentum|'Q'''uəntumii'ð''' the '''W'ise'']]] 20:17, February 26, 2017 (UTC) :::: If they wanted to update it cross-wiki, they would have to edit that repository file I linked. Locally editing MediaWiki pages on Dev Wiki won't make the message change on any other wiki. -- Cube-shaped 20:24, February 26, 2017 (UTC) :::::Unfortunately, translation tasks take a considerable amount of time to get going. As such, Fandom only translates messages for the top 10-12 languages or so. Translating messages into every single language would take an extreme amount of man hours. Rappy 21:19, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Deletion of ExternalImageLoader script Recently the ExternalImageLoader script stopped working on my wiki and it has just been noticed that you deleted it from the Dev Wiki. Our wiki has been making heavy use of the script as a means to separate files that are uploaded to the wiki for article use and those embedded using the script for general use. Much policy was built around this to ensure that we could both be organised in delivering formal content as well as providing users the ability to post images for fun. Seeing as we have been prevented from doing this, I request a detailed explanation behind this deletion as well as alternatives to serve our case (certainly not basic uploading). Thanks. Hackey5 (talk) 21:33, April 2, 2017 (UTC) : By allowing any image source from anywhere, the script was open to all kids of abuse. There's no way for JavaScript to check what is the image type without visiting the page so it can as well not load an image at all but a normal page meant for something else. : That is, if you set the source of it to http://dev.wikia.com/api.php?action=logout, the page you put that "image" on would basically work as an auto-logout page. There are many more examples of possible abuse, hence why Wikia didn't allow loading images from arbitrary source and instead made a whitelist. You could try asking them to whitelist image sites in there. -- Cube-shaped 05:04, April 3, 2017 (UTC) :Unfortunately, general security trumps local wiki policy. There were efforts to fix the script, but it was concluded that the effort to fix the issues was beyond anything reasonable. :The gist of the issue, as Kocka mentioned, was that it allowed images to be inserted from anywhere. This could be set to action=logout, but could also include illegal images from any site as well as tracking pixels which gather information on users without their knowledge or consent and without any oversight from a responsible set of users. It also allowed arbitrary javascript to be loaded via the javascript: scheme, which opened up even more attack vectors. In short, once you realised what the problem was, more and more issues became visible to the point where keeping the script as it stood was unfeasible. :To fix this, you would end up requiring some kind of image whitelist. Note that a blacklist, where you block specific patterns or strings would be unsuitable as you always end up playing catch up. However, the whitelist option already exists in the form of the External image whitelist. This in itself brings up more security concerns as the regexes it uses are also insecure at this time, although they are possible to fix and there have been some efforts to improve the overall security of the extension itself. :In terms of alternatives, the image whitelist is one option to explore. To use it, you simply embed the image like a normal URL link and it should load the image for you. Another is uploading images to your wiki. The latter option provides you much more security as there as a number of checks in place when uploading to prevent malicious files being uploaded or rendered. Coming from a wiki where personal images have been disallowed for a number of years, I will not say that uploading them to your wiki is ideal, but it remains an option if all else fails. ::Thanks for the info. I'm not exactly clear on the image whitelist, though. Pasting an image URL doesn't embed images, unless there's a specific type? Or an image received from a specific location? Hackey5 (talk) 05:21, April 6, 2017 (UTC) :::The image hosting providers that should work are: :::* imgur :::* photobucket :::* imageshack :::You should also be able to embed images uploaded to your wiki or other wikis. If your wiki defines MediaWiki:External_image_whitelist (if you don't it'll look exactly the same as it does here), then it's down to whatever you've added regexes for. In theory, all wikis inherit from central, but it became apparent some months ago that the functionality was broken in a number of places. ProfileTags I read that I must add "ProfileTags.js" to ImportJs on a wiki in order to activate this customization, but on one of my wikis the MediaWiki:ImportJs page is not editable at all, it lacks the edit button. How to fix this? --Masson Thief (talk) 16:31, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Never mind, it didn't work because I typed ImportJs without the last s capitalyzed resulting in a weird page to show up. Entering ImportJS works.Masson Thief (talk) 17:04, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Problem with Toggler.js Hi, Rappy 4187. Recently, Z/X TCG wiki switched to external Toggler.js provided by One Pice wiki, which then changed by you to the Toggler.js provided by Dev. The problem is, the Toggler.js provided on Dev doesn't seem to work on the wiki since it doesn't generate any link on the page that use it (even on the template page itself). Can you take a look at it to determine the problem? --Aeris Ventaile 08:44, May 17, 2017 (UTC) :Looks like an oversight on my part. My apologies. Fixed the import to the correct JS file. Rappy 02:16, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Banners Please provide a rationale for your deletion of Banners. The code was approved on two separate wikis prior to its inclusion here on Dev and no one raised any objections for months until now. [[User:Count of Howard|'CoH']] ☎ 10:12, June 9, 2017 (UTC) : Possibly because they were somehow interfering with the global nav? But that should be fixed by Wikia... -- Cube-shaped 11:28, June 9, 2017 (UTC) ::According to our customization policy, no banners are allowed to be placed above the article area. Please remember that code review is not ToU review. Rappy 19:49, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Extended Navigation Hi Rappy 4187, I just went onto my Wiki and noticed that the navigation bar was messed up. After some research I noticed that the ExtendedNavigation javascript had been deleted entirely. I'm sorry to see this go, it was of great use to me on a personal level. If there's no intention to bring it back, is it possible for me to try and recreate it on my own wiki? Edit: For some reason I can't even edit the wiki navigation. It's disappeared completely from the Edit dropdown menu on the main page. :Use of extended navigation is now against the & so would not be allowed if you attempted to recreat it. The Wiki Navigation can be found at MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation, where you will be able to edit it. Ah ok I see now, thank you very much for your help Ursuul